


Halloween

by theroomstops



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “You can’t dress up as yourself, that breaks the rules of Halloween.”“Rules of Halloween...” She mutters under her breath. “And what are you supposed to be?” She shoots back, pointing at his suit and silly-looking fake mustache. “You look quite ridiculous.”David & Julia spend their first Halloween together.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! You can blame Radi for this, because she asked me on twitter and somehow here we are 3289 words like 15 hours later or something. So needless to say it has been _thrown_ together last minute.
> 
> If you don't like smut, stop reading half-way through, because the first half stands alone.

For a guy who didn’t know he was doing trick or treating this year until 48 hours ago, David Budd is pretty satisfied with what he sees in his reflection. Vicky’s shifts changed suddenly, and after a stern discussion with his daughter over the phone, being told exactly what to do, he had stopped by a thrift shop to look for pinstriped suits. He looks at Ella, smiling as they both take in their homemade costumes in the hallway mirror. Ella in her long braids and a dress with a white collared shirt underneath, and David in his striped suit and fake mustache. He feels quite proud, actually, they look pretty freaking good for having spent about 5 pounds. Even though his suit is falling apart and he worries his son will freeze, even with long-johns under his shorts. But Charlie has assured him he’s more than satisfied with the result, and so they’ll make due.

He’s a little bit more unsure about the woman who ran upstairs five minutes ago, giving him a rushed kiss and passing hello’s as she flew past them and into the bedroom to change. He’s not any less unsure when she comes back down, looking strikingly similar to how she looks on any given morning before she leaves the house. With the addition of a hefty book in her arms.

“What are you supposed to be exactly?” 

“I’m a barrister.” She says incredulously, a little surprised he couldn’t put it together from her choice of outfit. She holds up the book and waves it in front of him. “Law book.”

David stifles a laugh, chortling as he covers his mouth, before he clears his voice as Charlie and Ella continue to giggle in the background. Julia fixes him with a look that could murder as he asks with a soft, gentle voice. “You’ve dressed up as yourself?”

“I’m _A_ barrister. Well, I thought it was clever.” Julia smiles smugly and sits down on a step to put her most comfortable fall boots on. She hasn’t personally been trick or treating, but she does know that it involves a lot of walking door to door. “I didn’t exactly have time to find a costume, David. This will have to do this year.”

“We still have an hour.” She looks at him, taken aback and curious. “I know you pretty well, so I told Tom you needed to be here an hour before we actually need to leave.”

“Oh for fu—.” She sighs, exasperated and annoyed, stopping herself from swearing just as she sees Charlie’s face. She’d rushed an important meeting and cancelled a call in order to make it home in time. Stumbled over shoes to find this particular outfit and nearly taken out an eye trying to put a fresh layer of mascara on to feel more awake. And as she sees herself in the mirror, she thinks she’s done a pretty good job in the five minutes she’d had available. But nonetheless, she is annoyed about being tricked.

“Ella...?” David looks to his daughter with a great deal of hope in his eyes.

“On it.” Ella grabs Julia’s hand as she starts heading up the stairs. Julia tugs back until Ella stops, and then turns to her increasingly frustrating boyfriend. _Fiancé._ Whatever. Right now, he’s mainly the irritating person that’s seemingly wasted her time.

“David, _I’m_ not doing the trick or treating. I’m just walking behind them and making sure they’re not kidnapped. I’ll be holding gloves and hats, not... asking for processed sugar in my basket.” She wants him to drop it willingly, so they can leave now and come back into the warm house she longs to return to every day. But the stoic look on his face tells her this is one battle she won’t be winning. She’s not gotten anywhere near convincing him. “_Why_ do I need a proper costume?”

“You can’t dress up as yourself, that breaks the rules of Halloween.”

“Rules of Halloween...” She mutters under her breath. “And what are you supposed to be?” She shoots back, pointing at his suit and silly-looking fake mustache. “You look quite ridiculous.”

“I’m…” His eyes widen, his jaw drops, body swirling as he turns to look between Ella and Charlie and back again. He points to his striped suit and tugs at his mustache as two pairs of eyes open wide looking at their soon to be stepmother. “Have you never _seen_ The Addams Family?”

“No.” She shrugs. “David, you _know_ I’ve never seen any of the children’s films you ask me about.”

“Love, we watched it on Friday. Kids have been obsessed with it all month. You were there.”

“Correction, I was asleep at the time.”

“She was sick, dad.” Ella chimes in.

“Oh, right.” David‘s eyes flick to Julia, who avoids his gaze, and then he tries to put on a cheerful mood. “Well, love, it’s a well known film, come on. A cult classic!” Julia shakes her head dismissively and looks at David as if she thinks he’s talking to someone else. He merely shakes his head as he decides to let go of the discussion but not the task. “Alright, but I’m sure you have something in your wardrobe. And Ella loves being creative, she’ll find something. She told me exactly what to get and I look fantastic!”

Julia rolls her eyes as David models his suit around the floor, before sitting down to fix Charlie’s shorts while Ella pulls her unwilling subject up the stairs.

To his credit, David is right. Ella is remarkably creative and has her downstairs again in under 30 minutes looking exactly nothing like she did when she went upstairs. Hair straightened and glossy, wearing a tight, long, black dress - over several pairs of leggings for added warmth - and her skin stained white with Ella’s growing stash of cheap theatre make up. A dark, smokey eye and lips red like wine completes her transformation, and a giddy Charlie jumps up from his chair when he sees her walks back downstairs.

“You’re Morticia!” Charlie exclaims as he runs to her side and touches the arm of her velvety gown carefully. Stroking it with rare levels of patience and admiration as Julia scoffs and she has to hand it to Ella... she did say Charlie would be impressed.

“Apparently.”

“Wooow. That’s so cool, Julia. Well done, El.”

“Aye, well done, Ella.” David holds his hand up for a high five from his daughter, and is promptly rejected as she flies past all of them down the remaining step. She looks at the empty bowl and looks at them, or rather him, clearly disappointed in their efforts.

“Dad! We need the treats to put out on the steps, and Charlie couldn’t find our bags earlier.” Ella explains, and David huffs as he runs upstairs to find where he left them. Ella’s easy-going nature was occasionally colored now by what he feared was the premature signs of hellish teenage behavior, and it was just easier to not start an argument when they were headed out the door. Because putting treats in the bowl had absolutely been her job.

“Don’t you like trick or treating?” Charlie asks Julia innocently as he adjusts his winter jacket over the striped black and white shirt. His new school shorts are massive on him, swallowing him up as he leans over the staircase, swaying as his foot moves back and forth.

“We didn’t really dress up for Halloween when I was a girl.”

“What?” Charlie looks at her, aghast. Eyes round and bulging as he looks at his sister in shock and then whispers **_No candy_** to himself. “But Halloween is the best day of all time. Except for Christmas, and my birthday. You get so much candy on Halloween, Mum says it’ll rot all my teeth if I eat it all.” Julia chuckles and dabs her lipstick as Charlie sits on the steps, looking at her, still in some degree of shock. “I can’t believe no one took you trick or treating.”

“They weren’t being mean, Charlie, they just didn’t know. Your dad didn’t have it either.”

“What?” He exclaims again, in a slightly higher pitch as David comes running back down the stairs, throwing the bags at Ella and immediately filling the plastic pumpkin lantern on the console table with treats from the large plastic bag in his arms. “Daddy, Julia says Halloween didn’t happen when you were little.”

David pauses, looking at his wife to be as she snorts, lips pressed together to stop from smiling. “Hey, I’m younger than you.” He says, a playful tone in his voice as his daughter laughs at him outright. Charlie looks around the room, asks his sister what’s funny and then steals a piece of candy from the bowl.

“You’re not that young.” She bites back facetiously, holding back a grin as she grabs his behind on the way to find her coat. Already freezing at the mere thought of stepping back outside.

David growls as he wraps Julia’s large black scarf around Ella’s neck with a threatening look until the budding teenager relents her protests and allows it to stay put. Defiantly flipping her braids over the scarf and pulling her hat off and tucking it into her pocket. David sighs defeatedly as he opens the front door and holds his arm out for his small gaggle of Addams family members to exit out into the cold October evening.

“Charlie, ask daddy how we listened to music before we had iPhones or streaming.” She’s committed to the teasing now. Somehow he has convinced her to dress in a dress she should have left in the 90s where it belonged and two pairs of tights. Her skin itches from the white make up and so it feels a bit like he has whatever she can think of coming. She turns around to find Charlie was an easy pawn, looking at David like there are two extra heads growing out of his shoulders.

“You didn’t have iPhones?” Charlie gasps in disbelief and David shoves his son towards the door with firm, one word orders. “Dad...”

“Zip your coat and go join Ella, please.”

“Well, I feel ridiculous.” She wraps her coat around her tightly, and lets him tighten the tie around her waist, before pressing a light kiss on her lips.

“_Don’t torture yourself, Morticia, that’s my job._” She looks at him, confused and enervated. “It's kind of a line from the movie. She says it to him, but-” Her brow furrows and her eyes stare back disinterestedly. David pulls on her hand and kisses her cheek as he heads towards the door. “I’m sorry, let’s just go. Get this over with.”

“You’ve lost it. I think you’ve lost your mind.”

__________________________

“I don’t think I have ever been this cold in my entire life.” David shudders as he returns from turning the lights off and checking in on the smaller Budds. His feet hurt, and he feels cold right down to his bones. Their bed, with her in it, has never looked as warm and inviting as it does right now.

“It _was_ your idea.” 

“Hey, I wanted to take that dress off you.” He pouts.

“I couldn’t stand that thing or that awful make up for one more second.” Julia closes her book on the last page just as the bedroom door closes behind him. He’s stolen a large handful of candy from downstairs and leaves it on the bedside table before he crawls into bed next to her. She takes a deep sigh, letting go of the day and relaxing against the pillows.

“Gomez is cold.” She squeals as he touches her with cold hands and presses his freezing nose into her shoulder. Nuzzling her gently as his nose traces a cold trail from her shoulder to her face. “Morticia hot. Warm me up.”

“Maybe next Halloween we can all dress like eskimos. We’d be warm and cozy under there.” Julia hums as he lies against her, like a cold, human blanket on top of her. She pulls the duvet up to cover his whole body and kisses his forehead. David sighs, feeling his feet begin to warm a bit, placing his hands underneath her back to let her warm them up as he kisses her softly.

“Already know how to do the nose thing.” He nuzzles her cheek until she giggles, and squirms under his protective shield. Her soft sounds disappearing into his mouth as he covers her lips with his.

He kisses her softly for a while, nipping at her lips and pulling her slowly from the mountain of pillows, down underneath him until his hands begin to wander and pull at her pajamas. Or his, rather. His closet is full of mate-less pajama bottoms and hers is miraculously full of the matching tops. It’s become a habit. Just like his hand that’s wandered underneath it, has become a happy habit too.

“David, the children are right down the hall and full of sugar, they’ll be awake.”

“So, we’ll be quiet.” He kisses her lips, hard, begging her to play along. It’s been a long day and he needs her. “You like a challenge.”

He pulls his white cotton t-shirt off, pushing at his pajama bottoms and groaning in frustration as they prove difficult to remove. He’s pulling desperately when she flips their position, crawling on top of him, knees firmly on either side of him as she leans over, hard nipples rubbing against his naked chest. Suddenly, he doesn’t feel as cold as he did five minutes ago. He puts his hands on the round bottom that sits just close enough to his crotch that it makes him feel a definite… situation... starting down there, shuffling against the mattress until he’s successfully pulled off his bottoms and pants. She laughs into his mouth as she kisses him again.

She drags a wet, warm tongue up his chest before she bites his lip and inches down along his body just a little bit. His hands travel down her thighs, then up again, massaging gently at exposed inner sides when she sits up.

“What would you have wanted me to dress as for Halloween, if you could have chosen anything?” She’s begun breathing heavily, seeking a distraction before it all happens too fast.

“Dominatrix.”

“David...” Her laugh is beautiful. And her laugh now, when she thinks he’s being silly makes his stomach flip like summersaults.

“What? I would have.” He winks, sitting up to kiss her quickly and then lying down again with a deep sigh. “Alright, seriously, for trick or treating with the kids... anything with a mask.” Her brows furrow as she sits atop of him, looking down curiously. Starting to wonder if she’s about to learn about a secret kink he’s been hiding from her. “I know it bugs you when people take pictures, but you came anyway. If you had a mask, we could have gone around peacefully tonight.”

“Yes, I think the traveling circus with us might have tipped some people off as to my presence.” She points out accurately. Walking around with two PPOs and a vehicle following you slowly definitely draws attention. “At least the children didn’t mind.”

“I really do love you for coming.”

“No, I had fun.” David chuckles as he looks her right in the eye. She’s lying through her teeth. But he knows she’s lying, and looking at his face now, she knows that he knows. “Alright, but I didn’t hate it as much as I thought I would. And they had fun. I like doing things that make the three of you happy.”

“Have to say, I prefer it when you do things that only make _me_ happy.” Julia grins, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting on it as he watches. He pants as she presses her ass against his crotch, a growing erection sensitive to her touch. _Like that?_

Her nails scrape down his chest and then her mouth is on his, and he rolls them over quickly. Slipping a finger inside, he watches intently as her eyes begin to glaze over and then licks it demonstratively in front of her as they open again. Heat rises between them, a sense of urgency filling the room as mutual desire replaces domestic teasing. The one they’ve become so accustomed to over the past year. She unbuttons her pajama shirt with rapidly moving fingers as he pulls the black panties off swiftly and nestles his throbbing cock against her, stroking himself a few times before pushing into her and then he’s surrounded by luscious warmth at last.

She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him into her, holding him there as he breathes heavily against her. He pulls himself up, kissing her as he fucks her slowly, despite her pleading requests for more. He’s in control. He pays tribute to the pert, prickly nipples in front of him, swirling his tongue around one and then another before he covers her mouth with his to drown out all the sounds that are becoming harder to keep quiet. 

He flicks a finger over her clit once, then another, then again and again until she’s coming undone in his arms and spilling his name onto his lips. He likes it when he can get her off first. He likes seeing her face when she comes. The way her cheeks flush and her eyes close, and now it feels like a reward when she bites his lip hard and then sucks on it. He can feel her hand on his ass, her clenching muscles pulling him in with everything she has until he’s gasping against her chest and his mind is blissfully blank of everything except for her.

He feels much calmer now. Less stressed, body warm, naked and snug next to hers as she dozes lightly. 

“Do you know what I’d want you to be for Halloween if I got to choose?” She lifts her head off the pillow and looks at him. His eyes are still closed when a small smile forms on his lips and he chuckles a bit before he finally answers.

“John Bercow?” David grins cheekily at his own genius and Julia rolls her eyes playfully, then bites her cheek before she leans forward and opens her mouth. “Don’t even think about changing your answer. Come on, what was it?”

“Mr Darcy.” She’s a little surprised by the lack of a response. “From Pride and Prejudice. Specifically that scene when he’s coming out of the lake. Drenched. It’s... it’s good.” She strokes his chest. “You’d look good in a wet t-shirt.” 

She smiles teasingly as he takes it in, guiding his lips to hers with a finger beneath his jaw, giving him a slow, soft kiss that makes them both a little breathless again.

“Colin Firth didn’t have to walk around drenched in lake water in London on the 31st of October.” She laughs and nods until he rolls on top of her. “Come on. Let me be a guy in a costume.”

“Mmm, alright. To keep you warm and healthy, maybe we should just dress up like eskimos.”

“Better rehearse the kissing some more.”

She giggles softly as his lips tickle her neck, biting gently. Nuzzling the now warm tip of his nose against hers as he grabs a handful of the candy and offers to share. Because at this point, what’s his is hers. And in this case, what’s his that’s also hers, was first stolen from his very own Wednesday and Pugsley. 

What a treat indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt VERY strange when Richard Madden actually used the Addams Family song for his instagram this morning. Hey ho, hope you enjoyed and enjoy your day whether you celebrate Halloween or not! (I don't.)
> 
> (Writing has been wild, and it's probably full of mistakes and inconsistencies because I suck at editing, so my apologies if it was hard to read.)


End file.
